Rain
by Cherry Rain
Summary: This is a pure E+T fluff. If ya don't like E+T, then stay away!


Author's note/ Cherry Rain: Hiya! This is my first time writing an E+T fic or any fic for that matter, so please go easy on the flames, 'kay? By the way, they're already a couple. I just stink at confessions. I just think that couple is soooo very, very, veeeerrrry KAWAII!  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Card. Captor. Sakura. Or. The. Other. Characters. Or. Anything. Else.  
  
Rain  
  
By: Cherry Rain  
  
It had been a rainy Sunday and now, a rainy Sunday night. Thunder boomed and the sheet lightning lit up the whole of Tomeda district. Rain poured down in buckets of never ending water. The moon and stars were totally obscured by the grey cumulonimbus clouds.  
  
There was nothing to do except sit around and watch Nakuru screaming every hour, "Suppiiiiiiiiiiii, time for your sugar feed!" and chasing him around the room. For a change of scene, handsome, dusky blue-haired Eriol Hiiragizawa could always play the piano.  
  
Walking over and running his hands over the keys, Eriol started a small melodic tune. Soon, Eriol was absorbed in the soft notes the piano gave out and nearly didn't notice the ding-dong of the doorbell. He wondered who could it be, given the pouring rain outside.  
  
Pulling open the solid oak door, he revealed a young girl of seventeen, drenched and wet to the bone. Her soft white dress was also soaked, molding itself to her lithe figure. He quickly said, "Come in, Tomoyo. What are you doing out in the rain without even an umbrella?"  
  
Soaked seventeen-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji looked up at him, smiling. "Sakura let her cards out for a while for 'exercise', as she puts it, and when she tried to collect them again, the Rain Card didn't want to go back. Sakura can't find it, and now it's raining like hell."  
  
Eriol couldn't stop his eyes from straying to the way the white dress clung to her when wet and how very. sheer and see-through it became. Trying to stop staring, he called Nakuru into the room.  
  
The minute his hyper servant entered the room, still stuffing Spinel's mouth full of sugar cookies and candy, she dropped the small blue creature and leapt at Tomoyo and gave her a trademark Nakuru bear hug, totally disregarding the fact that she was totally drenched and dripping with rainwater. "Tomoyooooooooooooooo! What happened, you're all wet!" Without even stopping for breath, she continued gushing on, "Oh, yeah, it's raining! Come on, you have to dry up! I think some of Eriol-sama's clothes will fit you just fineeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Eriol gave a small start. Her.wearing his clothes? He started to protest half-heartedly but they had already disappeared into his room. "Oh well, might as well make tea."  
  
He had just finished when Nakuru came bursting out of his room. "Suppi and I are gonna go to Sakuraaaaaaaa's house!"  
  
The small midnight blue-furred creature protested, "No, we aren-"  
  
"Yes we are, Suppiiiii!" the maniac glint in Nakuru's eyes warned even Eriol not to protest about anything.  
  
Grabbing an umbrella, she practically flew out the door. Eriol stood watching kind of bemused at what had happened. A soft voice from his room reminded him of the lovely guest he had in his house. "What was that all about?"  
  
His jaw dropped. She was radiating a simple elegance while wearing his white shirt. It revealed quite a lot of her slender shoulders and she wore a pair of borrowed green sweats. She continued towel drying her dark purple, almost black hair, then hung the towel on the doorknob.  
  
"Nothing. Just that Nakuru and Spinel went off to Sakura's place. Though I'm sure she's enjoying herself in the company of my dear little descendant.It's not often her overprotective brother leaves her alone and unguarded in the house when her father's off on a dig. Hope my dear descendant gets mad at the interruption into their private life. Do you want some tea, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sure. Um. I hope you don't mind me wearing your clothes?" she questioned timidly, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.  
  
"Never, koishii."  
  
The blush deepened at the tender way he addressed her. "You know, I have a feeling they left so as to leave the two of us alone here."  
  
"And what if they did? Just leaves us with more time alone, ne?" he questioned seductively.  
  
"Hmmm." she pretended to think about it, a soft blush stealing over her delicate cheeks. "True."  
  
"Here," he said, offering her the tea. "You must be freezing."  
  
She sipped and put it down on the table, sitting down beside Eriol. "And what if I am?"  
  
He hugged her slim body to him. "I think I could warm you up a little."  
  
"Mmmm. I think you're right."  
  
"You still haven't told me why are you're at my house, you know, Tomoyo." "I told you, Rain got loose, I was out to watch a movie and forgot to bring my umbrella, then it rained on the way home, so I thought I'd come here to ask shelter from you, Eriol."  
  
"How long do you expect me to give you 'shelter'?"  
  
"The whole night!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause you love me and wouldn't bear to send me away from you and back into the heavy rain?"  
  
"Point taken, koishii."  
  
"Thanks." she said, kissing him on the lips. He responded to the touch of her lips on his, kissing her with fiery passion. Leaning forward, he gently pressed her to the sofa. His mouth worked against hers in what was only their third true embrace since they confessed their feelings for each other two weeks ago. He ran his tongue teasingly along her lips, asking for entrance. Her lips parted immediately, accompanied by a soft moan as his tongue explored her mouth. She did the same.  
  
Tomoyo let out a blissful sigh, her eyes closed as his tongue explored her mouth and his mild scent of oak and spices assaulted her senses. A soft pleasant shiver coursed through her body at his gentle touch, his fingers trailing softly down her shoulder blades to the small of her back, gently nibbling at her ear.  
  
For his part, he loved the sweet taste of her tongue, and he would never tire of the lavender and heather scent that followed her around. Her soft curves were supple under his hands and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her hands running through his hair.  
  
With their lungs burning desperately for air they parted from the sweet kiss they had shared. They just stared at each other for a moment as they panted to regain their breath. Tomoyo's gaze matched the intensity of Eriol's spark for spark. Her beautiful amethyst coloured eyes twinkled brightly with love and mischief like a pair of scintillatingly bright gems, a grin appearing on her glistening lips, her dark purple hair falling about her shoulders in jet cascades. His sapphire blue eyes smiled adoringly back at her.  
  
"Aishiteru, koishii," Eriol whispered. "Now and always."  
  
"Me too, darling." Tomoyo breathed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
(At Sakura's house)  
  
A beautiful emerald-eyed, auburn haired cheerleader bounced up and down hugging her love, brown haired Li Syaoran. Nakuru Akizuki and Spinel Sun had just told Sakura Kinomoto that her best friend was currently alone with a certain blue haired sorcerer who was half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
"Lucky I planted a few video cameras in Eriol's place. In fact, in every room! 36-hour battery that I changed this morning." For someone so innocent, Sakura was looking particularly evil. "Finally, it's my turn to videotape Tomoyo! And to think she paid for all the stuff!"  
  
Equally handsome as the sorcerer Eriol Hiiragizawa, amber eyed Li Syaoran asked, "How did you do that?"  
  
"When I told Tomoyo I was thinking of taking up videotaping, she got all excited and kawaii and gave me the lot of it, saying it was a present. I thought it could be put to good use."  
  
" Now, let's see, Fly to get in, Time to freeze everyone in place while I set up everything, Illusion to cloak the cameras and Shield so Eriol can't get close enough to get rid of them. If he even finds out that there's now a twenty-four hour surveillance on his house and Tomoyo's." Sakura smiled that half smirk, half smile again, giving off a seemingly innocent kind of evil. "In fact, I purposely left Rain out after I instructed her to arrange for this to happen. Rain will probably return any moment now."  
  
Nakuru smiled, for once sincerely. "Eriol-sama will be happy with the Daidouji heiress," she and Spinel said simultaneously.  
  
Nakuru then switched back to smiling like a maniac. "Now I can finalleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee concentrate on making Touya all miiiiineeeeeeeeeeee without worrying about Eriol-sama's love life! Do you know how many times I persuaded him to tell Tomoyo about what he felt for her!? At least he took my advice in the end! Finalleeeeeeeeee I don't have to worry!"  
  
Sakura sweated as she watched Nakuru raving on and on about 'her Touya' like someone gone mad.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
(Back at Eriol's house) [Where there's now a twenty-four hour surveillance] =]  
  
The blue eyed sorcerer was once again sharing a long, sweet kiss with the girl of his dreams. Mouth to mouth, body to body, heart to heart, she lay wrapped warmly in his arms, her hands locked around his neck. When he pressed his lips to hers, she leaned toward him, causing their embrace to deepen and linger. Finally Eriol brought their kiss to a halt, albeit highly unwillingly.  
  
Nestled in his arms and sitting on his lap, the Daidouji heiress let out a soft giggle. Eriol looked at her quizzically. She said, "You know, if my mother saw what we did just now, she'd probably start of with a faint, then chop you up into chunks and throw you to the sharks. She can be as overprotective of me as Touya is of Sakura."  
  
"You forget who I am, Tomoyo. I don't think Clow ever let anyone mutilate him and fling him to be eaten by sharks. I don't intend to start."  
  
"Oh yeah." She yawned, tired.  
  
"I think you should go and sleep, koishii. You must be tired. I'll go clear up and wash the dishes."  
  
She nodded sleepily, smiling. Then she moved off in the direction of the bedrooms. After he finished washing up, Eriol went to his room, but there was already someone occupying it. "Tomoyo?"  
  
At this, Tomoyo just stirred lightly. She was already asleep. In his bed.  
  
"Never mind. I'll take one of the guest rooms," he said to himself.  
  
At this sentence, Tomoyo sat up. "I don't want you to go. Stay," she said, pouting adorably. Eriol just couldn't refuse her.  
  
Sliding into the bed beside her, he asked, "You trust me, don't you?"  
  
She nodded. Wrapping her arms around him, she snuggled closer to him, to the warmth from his body, her head pillowed comfortably in the crook of his shoulder. The young sorcerer rested his cheek against the top of her head, holding her body close to his own as he wrapped his thin covers around them, their legs intertwining with each other's comfortably. She nuzzled his ear softly in a slight tease. Her arms tightened around him, as did his.  
  
Long minutes passed in contented, loving silence. Tomoyo was feeling incredibly safe and secure, wrapped in the arms of the one man she totally adored with all her heart, breathing in his scent. Eriol was feeling incredibly blessed to have the one that he practically worshipped as a earthly goddess snuggled up so close to him, her svelte form pressed against his full length and her soft smell of lavender filling all his senses, her dark lavender curls over her face.  
  
"Eriol?" she mumbled.  
  
"Yes?" he yawned.  
  
"Aishiteru." She placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
He returned it. "I love you too, koishii."  
  
The soft moonlight shone down on the couple sleeping contentedly with each other in bliss. A young amethyst eyed heiress and a blue haired sorcerer.  
  
- Cherry Rain  
  
Cherry Rain: Hi, it's me again! I'd like to apologise for the really sucky and stupid ending. Yes, I know I'm an absolutely crappy writer who deserves them, but please, be merciful with the flames! Please! I'm still inexperienced in writing! This is my first fic! If anyone thinks I shouldn't be writing such deeper level romance for the happy kawaii manga, speak now or hold your peace forever. Anyway, I don't think it's that bad, and I will still continue. What's more, there's plenty more stuff like this or worse out there. Too bad if you don't like it. Sorry! * Cherry Rain moves cautiously and quickly away from a guy dressed in typical black who's carrying a large and very dangerous looking flamethrower. *  
  
Can I pretty please have some reviews? I hope to get at least five! If you want to give me ideas or criticize me, please do in a civilized manner or your flame will be deleted immediately into electronic dust. =) And by the way, if you wanna give me ideas, no shounen ai, please! I can respect it, but I am not gonna write about it. Please don't get offended, okay? 


End file.
